Talk:Devas Nero/@comment-70.95.86.163-20120707232133/@comment-72.220.41.1-20120727105754
Nyons have some advantages over devas neros. But I think the devas has more pros than the nyon. Forgive me if the following paragraph is not broken up easily enough to read. Yes, chargors do give the nyon a higher boost than the devas nero. But the devas nero, with the same boosts as a nyon (up to a certain point I think), will still do more damage. I made a base where I had around 14 chargors and (the numbers are a little hazy) 11 nyon exists doing about 2000 damage each per shot every 4.4 seconds at rank seven. I compared those to a devas nero at rank seven which did around 610 damage per shot every 1.3 seconds. If you divide each damage variable by the time it takes to reload, the devas nero does (610/1.3) 469 damage a second and the nyon does (2002/4.4) 455. So the devas will do more damage than a nyon, even with the optimal number of chargors (I read on the forum that 14 was the number, and I came up with the same figure by using naked turret equivalents of damage). Also take into account that the devas bursts more often than a nyon and it does even more, and still more if you account for the 1% chance of instant death. Take away some chargors until you have the bare minimum of 6 for the range boosts (most units only get 25 range boosted, so it could be 5, but some get 30 or 35) and you will do muuuuch mroe damage than a nyon set-up. Even the devas' darkness ability is arguably superior to the nyon's ghost ability. While the nyon has a 20% chance to make an enemy fight for you, the devas has a 28% chance of inflicting darkness. Because the devas also bursts more often and has a faster fire rate, darkness will be applied more often than a ghost conversion, disbling mroe ships and reducing the damage you take (also it seems to me only 1 ship per nyon can be "ghosted" at a time, whereas it appears darkness can be inflicted on more than 1 ship per devas...although I have not studied that myself and I don't know if that's been proven somewhere else). Compounding the chances of darkness coming into effect is the reality that you need to use more devas units in place of chargors to maximize damage output. Oh, and unlike a nyon, a devas' shots can be redirected if the target is destroyed before they reach it, which is beneficial if you have 3 lightbringers and aries' each sweeping across the screen finishing off weakened units, further enhancing the probability that darkness will come into play by saving those shots. The only advantages the nyon has over the devas appear to be its shots which travel across the screen faster and can attack enemies before they get too close to you base to inflict damage (though that can be nullified in later levels when enemies have higher hp, speed, and numbers, often crowding around your base), plus the ghost ability making ships fight for you like the x-zac, which provides a distraction and dummy fodder for damage while your turrets fight other units. And the fact that you need to use more chargors to make more effective use of nyons means that you can add much more health to surrounding units and boost survivability (but with fewer chargors in a devas set-up you can replace some of those with more healers). And nyons are also smaller, making base construction easier (though it isn't impossible with a lot of devas').